How To: Add and edit Butterfly Pages
To make it easier to get an overview of the complex system of the Butterfly pages, please read this guide carefully! (For the whole guide the Pale Sulphur is used as example. The Pale Sulphur Page can also be used as direct reference.) Add a new Butterfly The Butterfly Page * Whenever a new (or a set of new) butterflies is released, a single page has to be created for each new one. To do so go to Contribute -> Add a Page and enter the butterfly name as it is shown in the game, without the number. Then choose 'Blank Page'. (i.e.: Pale Sulphur) * Choose the 'Source' tab. * Insert the Infobox Template: :: Note: Make sure to enter the name in this template line in '''all small letters' and without any special characters or spaces'' * As the page won't be counted because of an wiki glitch, a little workaround has to be inserted: * Now the page is nearly complete, it is only necessary to add the Missions categories, if needed. :Note: Don't add categories for rarity, size, set or for 'Special Ability', if the butterfly has one! These will be added automatically. You can take a look at the preview now, but you'll see almost solely 'N/A' or other placeholders. Publish the page anyway. The information will be added elsewhere. The Butterfly Data – The Variables Sheet The Variables Sheet looks complex on first viewing, but it isn't. It allows fast editing of a lot of data or some changes at many butterflies and so on, because it contains all individual information for every single butterfly. To add some data, follow the next steps: * Open Template:Butterfly Variables and press 'Edit' to see, what's in it. (Don't get confused on it's published site seemingly containing no information ;) * Scroll down to the blank Template (Ctrl+F on Windows / Cmd+F on Mac / Using the iOS Safari function by entering 'blank template' in the URL line of the Safari browser, scroll down to 'On This Page' and tap it there) and copy all between the marked sections. * Scroll to the bottom (Ctrl+F on Windows / Cmd+F on Mac / Using the iOS Safari function by entering 'end butterfly list' in the URL line of the Safari browser, scroll down to 'On This Page' and tap it there). * Paste the blank template at the above the Mark for the end of the butterfly list. * Name the template you inserted with the same conditions as the template at the single pages: all small letter, no special characters, no spaces (i.e.: palesulphur) at the first line of it in front of the "=". * Insert all other informations at the specific lines after the equal sign. If you are uncertain about where to put specific information, have a look at the top of the Variables Template, where all is explained. * Insert your edit summary and press 'Publish'. Now you can go back to your newly created Butterfly page (press reload if necessary!) and have a look and see if it is alright. Congratulations, you created a butterfly page! Edit a Butterfly Page Editing is faster than adding: * Open the Template:Butterfly Variables and press 'Edit'. * Search for the specific butterfly, you want to edit by using (Ctrl+F on Windows/ Cmd+F on Mac/Using the iOS Safari function by entering the name of the butterfly to edit in the URL line of the Safari browser, scroll down to 'On This Page' and tap it there). * Edit the information. * Add your 'Edit Summary' and 'Publish'. Don't forget to check back on the Butterfly Page of the one you edited, to see if your edit shows up correctly. (Maybe you need to reload!) Bigger Adds and Edits Caution: Only do this in a very careful way! You can copy the whole text out of the variables template into a text editor, but make sure to complete all (prefer shortcuts to mark, like ctrl+a / cmd+a). Edit in your editor, if needed using implemented replacement features carefully. When you are finished copy and paste ALL text back. Copying the complete text is preferred as forgetting parts or messing up gets less likely this way. Category:FAQ